


birthday present

by suneraser



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Present, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, and newt loves him so much as well, bark the dog - Freeform, ben is mentioned for like a whole sentence, istg this isnt mpreg ok whatever you think, minho is the boyfriend everyone wants, minho loves newt so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneraser/pseuds/suneraser
Summary: “newt.. i think im pregnant.”it took a total of 40 seconds to let those words sink in.“that is the weirdest birthday present i ever had”(i swear this isnt mpreg, minho is just a huge dork)





	birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday at 4am bc ash and bren kept posting depressing minewt on my tl (after i watched tdc for the 5th time, great timing) so i decided to bring fluffy minewt bc i have to do everything myself in this house smh  
> ly guys tho <3  
> (except lele who told me to choke afer bringing fluff

“newt... i think i’m pregnant.” minho said, more serious than he has ever been.

it took newt a total of 40 seconds to let those words sink in and look up. “what.” he said, readjusting his glasses. “i think i’m pregnant.” minho repeated, staring dead serious at newt.

newt took a better look at his boyfriend, who was standing in the doorway of their shared dorm. well.. it wasnt really theirs but since ben got his own apartment newt visited more often, till the point where he would sleep over for months straight. anyway back to the point. minho was standing in the doorway, holding his... belly? there was an obvious bulge, which was weird because minho... well he had ‘the body of an actual bloody god’ like newt calls it.

“that is the weirdest birthday present i have ever had.” newt said, focussing back on his book and hoping minho would quit it.  
“baaaaabe!” minho whined, not that he would ever admit that.  
“what?”  
“ask about the baby!”  
“no”  
“why not?”  
“you can’t get pregnant, i don’t want to know.”  
“babe, ask about the baby.”  
“no”  
“bab-“  
“okay! fine!” newt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “what do you even want me to ask?”  
“ask about when the baby will come”  
“i swear to... when will the baby come?”  
“today!” minho said, looking a bit too excited for a 20 year old guy pretending to be pregnant.

minho quickly walked over to newt, carefully holding his belly, and sat down. “happy birthday, angel.” he smiled widely and lifted his shirt up.  
newt stared wide eyed down at the ‘baby’, looking up at minho, looking down, looking at minho again and repeat.  
“please say something, angel.. i’m getting nervous.” minho chuckled awkwardly.

newt slowly lifted the baby up and held it closer to look better at it. all he could hear was a bark before being attacked in excited puppy kisses. newt giggled in all his happiness, holding the golden retriever puppy close.

“min?” he asked asked softly after a bit and looked at minho, smiling widely.

“yeah..” minho chuckled and rubbed his neck, looking down at his lap. “i know you miss your old dog a lot and.. i know how you kept looking at puppies online.. and..” he shrugged his shoulders. “i knew you wanted a new dog. so.. happy birthday? we don’t have to keep him if you ca-“ “shut up i love it, i love him and i love you.” newt smiled widely, minho swore he could see his eyes sparkle. 

“this is the best present i’ve ever had, love. thank you so much.” newt quickly wiped a tear away. “come here.” he pulled minho close by his shirt, pulling him into a sweet kiss. “i love you so bloody much.” he mumbled and smiled against minho’s lips.

___________________________

they were laying on the couch, watching some movie they didn’t even pay attention to. newts head on minho’s chest while holding the sleeping puppy close. minho’s hand into newts hair, playing with it and smiling happily.

“do you have a name yet?” he asked, looking down at newt.  
“bark.” newt answered and looked back at minho.  
“bark? isnt that a bit childish.” he chuckled.  
“you were the one pretending to be pregnant with our puppy.  
“fair enough. i love the name, it’s cute like you”  
“sappy” newt chuckled.  
“love you too.”  
“love you.”


End file.
